¿Bailamos?
by AlexOkami
Summary: R27. Después de un tiempo, la boda del año -Mafioso- era la del Décimo Jefe de vongola y Sasawaga Kyoko... Pero alguna veces, no siempre todo sale como quiere. Después de todo, quería a esa avecita castaña dentro de su jaula de oro, era él: El tutor y Hitman ¡Reborn! Quien lo deseaba así. La boda tal vez fue arruinada, pero... -ADV: Lemmon, Mención: MPreg.- ¿Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Bien, sinceramente no tengo /tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo… De los demás fics-…U¬_¬ pero bueno… Me acorde de cierta película –de hay el nombre- y no se por que pensé en R27 XD –no he visto bien, bien la película jeje- e.e pero no importa, no me estoy basando en ella.

Pero lamento el titulo xD no se me ocurrio otro e.e…

* * *

**Lamento el retraso de TODO.**

**Es que como tuve oportunidad, mande a mantenimiento mi equipo-lapt- por eso me demore en escribirles algo.  
y ya no me excuso mas xD **

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

-hablan personajes-

_aclaración_

_**~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**ACLARO: La película del cual tome el nombre, -obviamente- no es mía. Solo tome prestado su nombre, ya que en esta historia, no hay nada que se le parezca a esa película.**

* * *

**** ¿Bailamos? ****

En un salón de Italia… Una música suave se escuchaba.

Y en las paredes el suave eco de una voz seductora.

-Uno, dos, tres-

-Ugh-

-Uno… Dos… Tres…-

-Ugh…-

-Dame-Tsuna, será mejor que muevas tus piernas como es debido- gruñido- O te golpeare como nunca lo he hecho- hablo un hombre con alto, con dos patillas rizadas.

El cual lucia algo agobiado y cansado, portando solo una camisa manga larga y blanca apenas abierta de los tres primeros botones por el calor que había.

-Hiiiee, l-lo siento ¡Reborn!- chillo el joven castaño quien lucia similar a su "maestro" en ropas…- Aaah, esto es difícil, aunque no puedo creer que pronto me casare- murmuro entre feliz y cansado.

-Pero es increíble que no sepas bailar…- miro indiferente el mayor- Has derrotado a muchos enemigos, has mejorado notablemente en muchas cosas… - se detuvo para suspirar - Y ahora, solo te detiene el no saber mover tus torpes pies…-

El capo termino algo abrumado, aunque lo que había dicho era verdad… Sawada Tsunayoshi… No, ahora Vongola Tsunayosi, Décimo capo de esta Famiglia… Pronto contraería nupcias con una joven bien reconocida… Sasawaga Kyoko…

Pero… ¿Por qué le molestaba ese último hecho?

-Ugh… ¿Reborn?- pregunto el castaño, aunque aun siendo ya alguien mayor, su apariencia no cambiaba… Era tan… Adorable… Si eso… cosa que muchas personas notaron. Tanto hombres como mujeres. -_pero mas los primeros_-

Pero mas nada no podían hacer, el castaño ya estaba "ocupado" y todos decían que la chica era "una maldita", "una mosquita muerta" y unos cuantos -_muy pocos_- bondadosos/as decían "que afortunada"… Pero ciertos compañeros decían- "Hay que desaparecerla"…

El Vongola ya no era tan torpe como lo era hace algún tiempo. Sus ojos lucían afilados mostrando la experiencia y capacidad analítica como nunca antes vista, el cuerpo que tenía era delgado pero proporcional a sus músculos.

.

.

.

.

Retomando el baile, el castaño pisada un poco seguido el pie de mayor.

-Ugh… L-Lo siento- murmuro mientras intentaba poder mirar al tutor.

Era un poco más alto que él. Casi se tocaban las narices…

-Uno… Has te un poco hacia atrás… Dos… No presiones tanto tu pie… Tres… Acércate ligeramente…- decía el moreno.

Aunque el vongola, no se sentía muy bien… Hacer algo que no le gustaba tanto, le estresaba el cuerpo y su mente, causándole un gran cansancio.

-Aah, R-Reborn-

Ese tono sonó algo mal para los oídos del poseedor de ese nombre.

-¿Qué?- respondió deteniéndose en media vuelta.

-Espera, ah, ah, me siento cansado- respondió colocando sus manos en sus rodillas e inhalando un poco de aire y soltándolo poco a poco.

-Tsk, no aguantas, no quisiera saber si no aguantas en otra "cosa"- se mofo pícaramente.

-¿EH? ¡ REBORN!- casi grito lo bastante alto que se escucho incluso afuera del salón en el que estaban…

El chico estaba tan sonrojado… Nervioso, y torpe.

Sinceramente hasta a él le costaba, como decirlo… "Suponer aquello" con la chica, Sasawaga.

Aunque ahora Reborn tenía un aura demasiado densa…

-Esta bien, hasta aquí lo dejamos, Dame-Tsuna-

-waaa- seguía el chico algo nervioso.

Pero antes de darse la vuelta hacia la salida el peli-negro, miro por un breve momento al joven…

El cual sonrió, pero noto que en los ojos del Hitman, había algo… Pero:

¿Qué era ese "algo"?.

Solo frunció el ceño en señal de confusión.

-Ugh… Mi cuerpo duele aunque Reborn…- de algún modo u otro se había sonrojado- Ya veo el por que le gustaba a Bianchi, se ve bien sin su fedora jaja- rio bajito.

Pero de pronto una botella de agua se estrello en su cara…

-Itee-

-No te quedes de vago, Dame-Tsuna- apareció el dueño de esa risa…

-R-Reborn…- murmuro el chico, sobándose un poco la nariz.

Al parecer el mayor le tiro la botella con algo de "delicadeza".

-S-Si, ya voy- añadió.

-Hm- murmuro el Hitman quien sonrió un poco.

-Mañana ensayaremos 2 horas más-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Así es, no aguantaste 6 horas de baile- se coloco su fedora de nuevo.

-P-Pero y-yo…-

-Nada de pero… Es tu culpa por perder condición- añadió mientras colocaba su saco en su brazo.

-Hiiee, pero si me la paso en la oficina y casi no me dejas salir, para que entrene- reclamo el joven. Mientras tomaba igual sus cosas…

Dándose cuenta de el error en sus palabras.

-Ohh, ¿ahora es mi culpa?- el mayor sonreía maquiavélico.

Esa sonrisa provoco miedo al joven.

-E-Etto… N-No esta bien…-

-Mañana entrenaras como nunca-

-N-No…-chillo exaltado-

-¿Tienes alguna queja? si es así, todo se triplicara- sonrió petulante.

Mostrando quizá un entrenamiento de lo más sangriento.

-¡No señor! – respondió como un cadete a su superior.

El hombre sonrió. Ya calmado el joven quien ahora recibía una ligera palmada en la cabeza que alborotaba sus cabellos castaños.

Tsunayoshi se había extrañado por aquella acción, esta era la segunda ocasión en la que el mayor hacia eso…

Solamente recordó que lo había hecho cuando joven, bueno cuando aun era un chico de 15 años…

Pero… Eso fue cuando, el mayor se había marchado por un tiempo…

-Acaso… ¿Reborn?- dejo su pregunta al aire, mientras veía la espalda del mayor salir de la sala de baile.

-Vamos, Dame-Tsuna, te llevare a casa-

-Um… ¡S-Si! Gracias- respondió y siguió al hitman.

.

.

Ahora tenía una preocupación mas… Pero quizá lo pensaría después… Por el momento solo quería descansar.

.

.

.

.

**++++ Mansión Vongola ++++**

Después de llegar al hogar de todos, después de 8 años ya era como su hogar. Si no era así pues entonces muchos ya estarían en la calle…

.

.

-Nos vemos, Dame-Tsuna- se despidió Reborn al cerrar su auto y caminar.

-Gracias, Reborn- el castaño hizo una reverencia y camino en dirección contraria.

.

.

Adentro, y parecía como un programa televisivo, aparecía en escena, una joven de menuda apariencia y un delicado vestido de color crema. Recibiéndolo como una "verdadera" esposa lo haría.

-¡Tsuna-kun!, ¿volviste?- pregunto su empalagosa voz. Abrazándolo un poco.

-O-Oh Kyoko-chan, si, jeje- respondió sonrojado y apenado.

Mientras ambos chicos caminaban quizá hacia la sala, Reborn caminaba hacia otra dirección. Asqueado de la escena que tuvo que presenciar para ir hacia su habitación.

La cual quedaba del otro lado…

-Tsk- chasqueo su lengua en señal molesta.

A él le hubiera gustado ser recibido por el menor…

Realmente el nunca se "metió" con el chico por que como tutor su prioridad era instruir al que seria el próximo jefe de esta familia. Pero como Reborn… El hubiera deseado ser quien atrapara a esa pequeña avecilla castaña.

Atraparlo y no dejar que nadie lo viera, solo él, no quería compartir sus sonrisas…

Si quisiera hasta le rompería las sus alas con tal de evitar que escapara de sus manos. Y tal vez, de su jaula de oro.

-Ugh- musito ante tal pensamiento, que expresaba un ilimitado sentido posesivo.

Sin mas se quito sus ropas y se metió a la ducha… el agua podría quizá ayudaría a relajarlo y alejar tales ideas.

.

.

.

.

-Tsuna-kun, ¿Qué te parece este arreglo?- preguntaba la voz melosa de Kyoko.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué si que te parece este arreglo?- repitió.

-O-Oh, esta bien- sonrió nervioso el castaño.

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero, en señalando su molestia pero sus ojos reflejaban preocupación.

Dejando de lado el pesado y algo grueso álbum de bodas, suspiro. Y miro a su futuro esposo.

-Tsuna-kun- llamo bajito, mientras veía hacia adelante, en la ventana

-¿Ugh?- susurro el castaño al girar su rostro.

- ¿Algo te esta molestando, o preocupando?- pregunto, como si ese silencio le hubiera dado tiempo de formular la pregunta.

El castaño se quedo silente, como si igual meditara su respuesta.

-Algo así, Kyoko-chan- soltó, y sujeto un poco la mano de su prometida.

-Ya veo, Tsuna-kun, por favor… Espero que puedas solucionarlo- dijo la chica para sonreír.

-Eso espero, eso espero Kyoko-chan- termino de hablar y se separo, sin antes darle un beso en la frente a la chica.

.

.

_**Hace mas de 2 años que eran novios, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, después de todo el castaño siempre había estado enamorado de la Sasawaga.**_

_**Aunque al principio fue demasiado conflictivo, más por el "Onii-san" quien cuidaba demasiado a la chica, este parecía no aceptar que ambos ya eran mayores de edad… Al menos con 25 años ya era algo… ¿No?**_

_**Pero después de estar "sobre las ramas" el castaño formalizo su relación en matrimonio.**_

_**Y así unieron sus vidas -_Literalmente_-… Pero claro aun faltaba arreglar asuntos como, la organización y "el que pasara con Vongola"**_

_**Cosa que Tsunayoshi respondió con un –"No abandonare jamás a mi familia y si a Kyoko-chan no le parece, esta bien que lo diga ahora…"- todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración…**_

_**Y la chica también, pero de igual modo… Respondió con un:**_

_**-"No te preocupes Tsuna-kun, yo prometo no ser una carga y menos negarte nada"- **_

_**-Entonces, todo esta aclarado- termino Tsuna…**_

_**Y aplausos se hicieron oir.**_

.

.

-Ugh- _"Me pregunto si Reborn estará en su cuarto"- _

El castaño caminaba y dio con la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pero después de eso, tal vez se arrepentiría… **

.

.

**Si no, no hubiera tanto humo, gente gritando…**

**-Si alguien tiene que decir algo… Que hable ahora o calle para siempre…- dijo una gastada y algo cansado voz masculina.**

**.**

**.**

***Boom***

**-_Decimo, Decimo ¿Pero que…? ¡Reborn-san!-_**

**_-¡Tsuna! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? ¡Chiquitín!-_**

**_-Kufufu~ Que sorpresa das, Ex – Arcobaleno._**

**_-Bebé-_**

**_-Como se atreve, al extremo-_**

**_-Tsuna…-_**

**_El mencionado jadeaba… Pero un golpe en el plexo solar lo dejo inconsciente. Una sombra negra salto por encima del vidrio…_**

**_Dejando a muchos asombrados…_**

**_Y Kyoko… Ella se sorprendió tanto que se desmayo…_**

_._

_._

_Ahora en una habitación un joven sin el saco de su traje de bodas yacía recostado._

_-¿D-Donde?- _

_-Al fin despiertas…_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Ahora…-_

_Lo besaba con lujuria… Y deseo…_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

**¿Les gusto? D:**

**Ojojojo *rie con su manito arriba* **

**Bueno, bueno D: espero les haya gustado :3 **

**Y díganme si Reborn le da el "estrenon" a Tsunayoshi xDDD**

**Para que así escriba lo que resta… ^^**

**Espero sus reviews T_T si no, mejor ni escribo lo que sigue :C**

Realmente lo siento por tardaaar TwT y mañana escribiré, escribiré jeje eso espero realmente :D ansió volver xD

Y por si las dudas:

**Díganme que fic desean que actualice :B**

**Bye~ Bye~ **

**Dejen ****Reviews *o* **

**(Por si****quieren continuación****) xD **

**11-01-12 / 10:00pm**


	2. Chapter 2

**AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO.**

***Santo Dios, como me costo escribirlo ¬¬U el universo conspiro, si no se me apaga la lapt y me marcaba error o salía o tenia tarea, o mi hermano me decía "Duérmete, ¡Mañana escuela! Y yo de TwT…" *y eso que ya "oficialmente" soy mayor de edad xD**

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

_Quiero agradecer jeje en partes a Himeno Sakura Hamasaki  
de algún modo u otro me hizo reaccionar por el  
cap. anterior a este, Lo siento es que pase por un  
momento algo malo, y para distraerme escribí el otro…  
pero cuando lo note y leí, me dije a mi misma  
"Pero que leñes hice D:" _

_**NOTA: **_No le cambien mucho, bueno un poco, no se si se note la ¿diferencia? +_+

* * *

-hablan personajes-

_aclaración_

_**~~~~ FLASH BACK~~~~**_

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn No me pertenece si no a su respectiva Autora Akira Amano.** (Si así Fuera tuviera Yaoi XD o bueno quizá solo Shonen-ai con insinuaciones jaja)

**ACLARO: La película del cual tome el nombre, -obviamente- no es mía. Solo tome prestado su nombre, ya que en esta historia, no hay nada que se le parezca a esa película.**

* * *

**** ¿Bailamos? ****

**Al día siguiente…**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, capo de Vongola apenas se levantaba… La mañana era linda y acogedora… Se podría decir que era un "Perfecto" día y más por que también, nadie trabajaría… Todos tenían el día libre.

**-**Aah- suspiraba el chico, mientras se estiraba.

.

.

Sin más se levanto de su suave cama y se dispuso a arreglarse para tomar el desayuno… Que al cual llegaría brevemente tarde…

Al menos por la "altura" del sol eso parecía…

.

.

Termino y usando un traje de los mas casual. Bajo y observo:

En la sala algunos de sus amigos y guardianes hacían acto de presencia.

-Decimo, Bueno días- saludo su fiel mano derecha, Hayato.

Sentado obviamente a su derecha.

-Ugh… B-Bueno días, Gokudera- sonrió levemente.

Se sentó en su respectivo lugar… En el frente de la mesa.

-Buenas, Tsuna- saludo Takeshi, a un lado de Gokudera.

-Tu… Deberías de ser más educado- recalco el muchacho… Aunque mas tranquilo y sencillo…

Mucha diferencia al "anterior" Gokudera Hayato de hace menos 10 años…

-Jaja, es Tsuna… ¿No creo que le moleste? ¿Nee?-

-Jaja- rio el mencionado- Esta bien, no pasa nada, Yamamoto y Gokudera.

-Hibari~ Hibari~- aparecía el pequeño pajarillo cantando.

Dando vueltas por encima de sus cabellos castaños.

-Ughmm… ¿Hibird?- la avecilla se había colocado encima de su cabeza. Acurrucando en ella. Tsuna sonrió.

-Hey, Hibird~-

Con una mano, puso su dedo y con ello logro captar del canario y este subiera a su dedo para ponerlo delante de él y luego empezó a acariciarlo.

-Pequeño animalito, herbívoro-

-¿Umm?-

-…-

La voz era reconocida…

-Hibari-san- saludo.

Recibiendo una palmada en su cabeza y tomando su ave de vuelta el azabache se acomodo en una de las sillas… del lado contrario.

Cerca de donde se sentaba el vongola. Pero claramente un poco lejano de él.

Este con el tiempo entendió y perdió miedo a su guardián de la nube… Incluso hasta Hibird se le acerco, pero a quien atacaba el curioso canario era a Dino Cavallone.

Tsuna sonrió nervioso ya que inesperadamente Mukuro Rokudo había aparecido de la nada… Bueno su hyper intuición le aviso.

-Kufufufufufufu~-

-_"Hay no… son 6, eso significa…"- _H-Hola, Mukuro…- inesperadamente el Jefe había sonreído algo nervioso.

Tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto, afilaron sus miradas hacia atrás de su querido amigo, Tsuna…

-Oya~ Oya~ Tsunayoshi-kun…-

-Tiempo sin vernos ¿nee? – _"Gracias a Dios, que hoy es día en el que nadie trabaja en Vongola" – _Jaja-jaja…-

-Kufufu así es…-

Y así sin más con su niebla se desvaneció y se sentó en su respectivo lugar…

-_"Falsa alarma… Aah…"- _suspiro bajito.

Aunque a Tsuna le costo mucho -_por no decir que era/ fue casi imposible_- hacer que sus guardianes tomaran los alimentos en una misma mesa… Fue…toda una odisea, ya que cada desayuno, almuerzo o cena terminaba hecha un desastre, por su "amigo" Hibari y por Mukuro… Bueno Lambo hubiera quizá, empeorado las cosas, pero como Lambo, era Lambo, este se levantaba mas tarde…

El tiempo avanzo lento, pero seguro y ahora cada uno de los guardianes vongola podía sentarse uno al lado de otro para comer y platicar decentemente… Como si nada fuera extraño…

Hasta que un… *plaff*

Eso… No se lo esperaba…

Un pedazo de torta dulce -_pastel / pastelillo_- fue a parar a su cara… Todo se quedo en un silencio, que rompió la "calma" aparente.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Kufufu~ -

-M-Mukuro...- crujía sus dientes el castaño… Su llama estaba encendida.

-Oya~ Lo siento, Tsunayoshi-kun, pero ave-kun se quito de mi campo de tiro…-

-T-Tu…- la densa aura que tenia era molesta…

Cogió un pequeño pan con crema y estaba a punto de lanzar…

Pero…

-Tsuna-kun, ¡Buenos días! – entro la empalagosa, Sasawaga.

-O-Oh… ¡Kyoko-chan!- brinco un poco por el susto.

En el proceso se limpiaba los restos del pedazo de la torta.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto preocupada.

Mientras le pasaba una servilleta.

-N-No, todo esta bien, siéntate… Jaja…- hablo algo nervioso.

Todos, al menos los pocos presentes intentaban lucir "cómodos y alegres"…

Pero no más no podían, era algo molesto… Muchos de ellos no querían que su jefe se casara con ella, pero como amigos tenían que apoyarlo.

Y así casi todo el resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad…

Cada uno disfrutaba de sus deliciosos y sagrados alimentos. Por que sabían que seria un día demasiado "abrasante" y quizá terminarían hechos polvos…

Terminando todos se despidieron… Todavía tenían asuntos "urgentes" que resolver…

**.**

**.**

**Como Tsuna… **

Quien aun seguía aprendiendo. A moverse…

-Uno, dos, tres…-

-ugh…-

-Uno, dos, tres…-

-uh…-

-One, Two, Three- una vuelta… y…

-¡Listo!- soltó alto, el joven.

-Vaya, vaya~ lo lograste, Dame-Tsuna- "premio" el hitman, quien miro su reloj – Y… Justo a tiempo-

-¿E-Eh? – El pequeño vio su reloj- ¡O por Dios! Ya es algo tarde…- se le salió por un poco su alma- ¡Gracias, Reborn!-

-Hm…- el mayor estaba como si nada…

Pronto seria donde todo cambiaria…

Limpiándose un poco el sudor… Cada uno tomo su saco, cogieron una botella de agua y salieron casi, disparados a la mansión Vongola.

La boda era en unas horas más… A lo mucho dentro d horas, e increíblemente… -_antes de…_-

Nadie se quiso animar a hacerle una despedida de "soltero" a Tsuna… Por que… Simplemente, a pesar de ser mayores, les daba algo de vergüenza, "planear" algo como eso, así que todo quedo como tal…

Además en algún momento de su "juventud" todos bebieron… Por orden de Reborn, según él para que así cada uno empezaran a soportar lo "fuerte" de el alcohol…

Pero por lo visto no todo había salido como esperaban… terminando con un leve temor a las bebidas embriagantes…

Menos Hibari y Mukuro… Ambos como mayores, ya sabían…

De que iba la sensación… Además era incorrecto beber, sus cuerpos se estropearían…

**.**

**.**

El joven ahora estaba en una pequeña habitación cerca de la iglesia.

Después de llegar de su "Ultimo" ensayo, se dispuso a descansar y relajarse… Hasta se baño dos veces por los nervios.

-waaaaaaaa- el "boss" corría de un lado a otro…

-Boss- una tímida Chrome, estaba cerca.

Al parecer fue la que ayudo en lo que a la ropa se refiere, Haru se encargaba de lo que eran los arreglos y demás…

-No se que h-hacer… Me siento nervioso-

-Kyaaa, Tsu-kun, tranquilo- hablo Nana Sawada…

Quien viajo de Japón a Italia… No hace mucho, pero por ciertas razones no había querido ver a su hijo, dígase, por que empezaría a llorar y decir -"Mi Tsu-kun se casa, Nana es feliz"- y a lo lejos un Iemitsu… sombrío con su -"O-Oh mi Tsuna, se casa, pero aah… Aun es joven, aunque su novia no es fea… Pero yo…"-

A todos se les asomaban unas cuantiosas gotas, y varios ceños fruncidos, pero bueno al "Novio" no le hacia gracia ver a su papa… Siendo sinceros, el solo quería algo sencillo, pero por lo visto a muchos se le hizo fácil invitar a medio mundo mafioso…

-Todo estará bien, recuerda ser solo tú mismo, hijo- hablo con ternura.

-Gracias mama…- La abrazo…

-Así es, hijo- apoyaba, Iemitsu.

Quien esperaba la misma acción de su querido hijo, la que hizo con su madre, pero ahora con el… Por eso tenia extendidos sus brazos…

Tsunayoshi simplemente se limito a verlo con un ceño levemente fruncido y el otro alzado.

Haciendo sonreír a algunos presentes y llorar a Sawada-Padre.

**.**

**.**

Pero lo que no sabían era que detrás de todo eso, le costo una Ilíada completa… A Gokudera Hayato…

El se había encargado de invitar a las diversas familias aliadas… Por sugerencia -_orden_- de el Hitman…

Todavía tenia que acomodarlos para evitar peleas, previo tuvo que investigar a cada uno, tuvo que colocar un poco mas de seguridad…

Y re-hacer menús, orden de las mesas y etc, etc…

Pero todo rindió frutos…

Todo estaba: Impecable, Perfecto, Ordenado y mas que nada… Brillante.

-A-Ah… Después de 3 años y medio de academia…- murmuro ya semi-muerto.

-¿Estas bien, Gokudera?…-

-N-No…- y sin mas se desmayo…

-OI ¡Gokudera!- se había asustado, el pelinegro.

-E-Estoy… bien… Frikif… del biesbol…- estaba tan cansado que ni sabia como decía sus respuestas… O mejor dicho, insultar a cierta persona.

Todos en Vongola daban vueltas y se apuraban, las últimas horas eran las que mas rápido pasan.

Cada quien si no cambiaba algo, esperaba más, o intentaban ayudar que si con las sillas, a recibir a la gente… ver por si no se colaba alguien "no deseado"…

Tsunayoshi ya estaba en la iglesia.

Y con un Hayato revivido.

-Aah, Decimo, Decimo, este horripilante día llego…-

Tsuna se quedo algo "conmocionado" por tal término…

-¿No querrás decir? "El mejor día de su vida, Decimo"…- señalo, Tsuna.

-O-Oh, como se lo dije, yo creo que esa mujer no lo merece, Decimo…-

El peli-plateado siempre decía algo como eso…

Pero la realidad era que no muchos querían que se casara con ella, todos se habían dado cuenta que ella se fijo en su jefe cuando él en el futuro había demostrado su capacidad innata de liderazgo y su fortaleza con o sin "Modo Hyper"…

-Oigan, Muévanse…- señalo, el Ex – Arcobaleno quien inesperadamente abrió la puerta, haciendo lucir delante de él a Tsuna con un smoking de color blanco con detalles negros… y una linda flor en su lado izquierdo…

Con el reflejo de el sol, parecía que Tsuna brillaba un poco… -_mas de lo usual_-

Además ese inesperado sonrojo… No ayudaba mucho…

.

.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, como si Tsuna ¿Fuera la novia? Y… ¿Reborn el novio que no debía de verle aun?...

Después de 2 minutos, todos reaccionaron y se despidieron… De su preciado Decimo.

Fue una bizarra escena que proceso sus mentes…

Según ellos…

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pero para cierta persona, ver esa expresión en su querido Tutor le recordó el extraño momento en el que hablo con el…

**.**

**.**

_**-Ugh-**__**"Me pregunto si Reborn estará en su cuarto"-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pero después de eso, tal vez se arrepentiría…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsunayoshi, caminaba tan tranquilo en los amplios pasillos de la mansión, Reborn había pedido su habitación en la parte un poco -_La mas_- lejana del "Hogar de los vongolas" **_

_**Nadie supo el por que pero bueno, Reborn era Reborn… Sus razones tendría… **_

_**-Ugh… Espero no haberme pasado de largo…- murmuraba el castaño.**_

_**Se acerco un poco temeroso a la puerta de la respectiva habitación… Incluso veía un tanto temeroso por ahí y allá…**_

_***Toc, Toc***_

_**-…-**_

_**El Capo no escucha ningún sonido… **_

_***TOC, TOC***_

_**Toco un poco más fuerte la puerta, tal vez esperando respuesta o incluso un balazo… **_

_**-¿R-Reborn? – pregunto algo tímido, ya que nunca había entrado o bien jamás había pasado por ahí… **_

_**El dueño no estaba al parecer… así que ni tarde ni perezoso se dispuso a entrar.**_

_**-Con su permiso- dijo…**_

_**La habitación lucia vacía pero la ventana estaba abierta, sin duda ya había comprendido el por que el moreno solicitaba la mas alejada al acercarse a esta… Vio un gran paisaje, una linda vegetación nocturna, que tal vez en las mañanas debía de ser hermosa.**_

_**-El nunca se dio cuenta, Luce…- había dicho, e inesperadamente humo de cigarro salía de su boca.**_

_**-"¿Reborn? Pero…"- se decía a si mismo.**_

_**En una columna del costado izquierdo estaba apoyado el mayor. Al parecer hablando solo o a la luna… **_

_**Tal vez, mejor era esta última. **_

_**El chico intento ocultar su presencia… Pero quizá no creería que funcionaria con el ex – arcobaleno… **_

_**-Sal de ahí- había dicho.**_

_**Sawada se sintió abrumado, al parecer -_era un hecho_- aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a ser tan bueno y "genial" como el ex - arcobaleno.**_

_**-Oh, eres tu, Dame-Tsuna- dijo sin mirar al chico.**_

_**-J-Jeje- murmuro nervioso.**_

_**-Dime una buena razón para que estés aquí y no te meta un balazo- hablo serio mientras acariciaba a su mascota León…**_

_**-¡ ¿EH?!- **_

_**-Deja de gritar como una chica- bufo enojado.**_

_**-L-Lo siento… Bueno, y-yo…- su cuerpo se tensaba- Y-yo quiero saber… ¿Por qué tu?...-**_

_**-¿Qué?- el hombre frunció el ceño.**_

_**El joven se armo de lleno y trago aire… **_

_**-¡Por que siento que no te alegras de que me case con Kyoko-chan!- soltó. **_

_**El contrario había abierto sus ojos, en un claro signo de sorpresa, lo que significaba que por primera vez, tuvo esa clase de expresión, y demonios… hasta se sintió estúpido.**_

_**-Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que hagas…- respondió de lo más molesto- Además, es muy tarde para que te des cuenta.**_

_**El castaño vio a través de él… Cosa que igual era por su hyper intuición desarrollada en los últimos 10 años.**_

_**-¿Q-Que?- **_

_**-¿Acaso estas sordo? Dije que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que hagas…- **_

_**Salto un poco hasta que se logro poner de pie e iba caminando hacia dentro de su cuarto.**_

_**-R-Reborn…- **_

_**Tsuna no sabia que decir, simplemente le sorprendió la respuesta algo "vacía" y un poco ambigua. Tal vez, como el de una persona ¿celosa?**_

_**Bueno para él no tenia sentido… **_

_**Reborn iba pasando ya muy cerca de el menor, el cual en un movimiento quizá de "reflejo" tomo una parte de la camisa del mayor.**_

_**-Y-Yo…- **_

_**-…- **_

_**-A-Ah, lo siento- se disculpo rápido el joven y sin mas salió de la habitación. **_

_**-Lo único que te puedo decir es "Felicidades", mañana serás un hombre casado…- le dijo antes de que saliera, justo cuando paso cerca de él. **_

_**.**_

_**Reborn simplemente esperaba algo más como un:**_

_**-"E-Es que… Tu me gustas…"- o -"Quiero ser tuyo"-…**_

_**Pero obviamente eso seria imposible. Al parecer el castaño no comprendía "sus sentimientos" si ni el mismo sabia si eran eso… o simplemente el deseo de algo carnal, sexo desenfrenado, lujuria o incluso… ¿Amor? Pero para aun Hitman… Probablemente eso era Tabú, ya que seria una debilidad que podrían usar contra ti mismo por eso gente como él no podían enamorarse… **_

_**Además ese chico, que antes era un "bueno para nada" tenía que permanecer vivo, mucha gente dependía de él…**_

_**-"Mañana será un día agitado"- **_

_**Pero su dilema era que siempre lo tenía cerca.**_

_**Después de todo él siempre estuvo cerca del menor, lo había visto crecer, sufrir, entrenar, sufrir, incluso hasta dormir, sin caer en cuenta que alguna vez lo protegió pero igual lo hizo sufrir… **_

_**Por eso… ¿Era natural tener ese tipo de apego? ¿Verdad?...**_

_**Sus palabras eran –"Los jefes mafiosos no deben de tener fallas ni errores…"-**_

_**Y así el Capo Vongola, "moría" con sus espartanos entrenamientos.**_

_**-Tsk, Tsk- chasqueo de nuevo su lengua.**_

_**Realmente ni el mismo se entendía. **_

_**Y así sin más, se fue a dormir… No tenia sentido seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo.**_

_**-Aah- suspiro y se acomodo en la suave y mullida cama… **_

_**Del tamaño "King Size"… Y aun lado, se acomodaba, León…**_

_**Curioso el animalito, cerraba sus ojos un poco lento… Después de todo su dueño se sentía tenso, y el lo sabia.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y a como estuvo pensando o recordando noto que ya estaba enfrente de la entrada de la iglesia…

Sonriente noto que todos sus guardianes estaba acomodados en el frente -_lado derecho_-, en el lado contrario -_lado izquierdo_- estaban sus familias, incluso VARIA y CEDEF… Detrás de la fila de los guardianes estaba los Ex – Arcobalenos…

La gente giro brevemente y todos en su mayoría le sonrieron, menos Xanxus que como siempre seguía de "amargado" aunque en el fondo el chiquillo "Tsuna-Yoshi" le agradaba.

El joven dio una reverencia y saludo con su mano, a los padres de la "Novia"…

El Señor cura, algo jovial sonrió y asintió, mientras re-leía lo que iba a decir… Mientras esperaba a que el novio llegara al altar.

.

.

Tsuna se relajaba inhalando y exhalando…

Sus guardianes le daban su apoyo, bueno como siempre, Hibari solo le observaba y casi, casi le tiraba a Hibird… El canario volaba por encima, como lo hizo en la mañana…

Y gorgoreaba: –"Herbívoro, Herbívoro"-

Pero dejo de hacerlo al escucharse la canción nupcial… Y retomo su lugar entre los cabellos azabaches de la Alondra.

Kyoko Sasawaga, entraba con un vestido blanco y algo sencillo, pero realmente bonito.

El castaño se sonrojaba… Y sin más la recibió con un gesto de gallarda caballería y se dispusieron a escuchar al sacerdote.

Quien tosió levemente y empezó a revisar lo que diría… Por que el, inesperadamente noto que el ambiente se había puesto tenso…

-_Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello vuestro amor, ante le pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro_- se había levantado el ya algo viejo cura- _Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.__  
__¿Venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?__-__  
_

-Si...- respondieron ambos, jóvenes, para luego sonreírse mutuamente-  
Sí venimos libremente-

_-¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?__-_

-Sí estamos decididos-

-¿_Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?__-_

-Sí, estamos dispuestos-

_-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia-__  
_  
Tsuna sostenía la mano de Kyoko. Y con ello iba a ponerle el anillo.

-Yo, Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi, te quiero a ti... como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

Kyoko hizo lo mismo.

-Yo, Sasawaga Kyoko, te quiero a ti..., como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

-Yo te recibo como esposa y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida-

-Yo te recibo como esposo y prometo amarte fielmente durante toda mi vida.

_-El señor, que hizo nacer entre vosotros el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia- _el sacerdote antes de sentarse hablo- _Antes de que termine y declare completamente la bendición, alguien tiene algún impedimento con esta boda, si es así que hable ahora, o calle para siempre…-_

El silencio fue abrumador…

**.**

**.**

Todos se veían, como esperando lo que iba a pasar…

Pero… ¿Nada?...

Incluso los casi-novios, se miraron confundidos…

_-Bien, Lo que Dios_… _A…_-

-¡YO ME OPONGO!-

Esa voz, resonó en toda la catedral…

Todos se giraron de sus asientos…

Y hasta al señor cura se le caía hasta su cinta… Pero bueno era un cura mafioso, así que no rayaba en lo "raro"… Al menos no, su "raro-metro" no había estallado… Seguía intacto, pero se alejo un poco de el altar.

-¿R-Reborn?- Tsuna se sorprendió.

Kyoko solo soltó un chillido…-¡AAh!-

-¿Q-Que?...- e inesperadamente el Hitman había aparecido ante Tsuna, quien iba a activar sus llamas.

Aunque un humo de lo mas denso no le dejaba ni ver, y respirar debidamente-

-¡Re…! Cof, cof- al joven, le molestaba el humo.

Casi se iba quedando inconsciente… Su vista se nublaba y su cuerpo se sentía, débil y pesado…

.

.

*BOOOM*

Otra bomba de humo… Pero este parecía más denso.

-Decimo, Decimo ¿Pero que…? ¡Reborn-san!- los guardianes se levantaba y activaban sus llamas.

-¡Tsuna! ¿¡Que estas haciendo, Chiquitín?!-

-Kufufu~ Que sorpresa das, Ex – Arcobaleno.

-Bebé-

-Como se atreve, al extremo-

-Tsuna…-

El mencionado jadeaba… Pero un golpe en el plexo solar lo dejo inconsciente.

-Cof, cof- el chico cayo, encima de uno de los hombros de su captor. Como un saco, de "papas".

La sombra negra disparo repetidamente al aire y luego hacia la ventana, en la cual salto por encima del vidrio… y escapo.

Dejando a muchos asombrados…

Y Kyoko… Ella se sorprendió tanto que se desmayo…

.

Nana se sorprendió, en cambio Iemitsu estaba que ardía del enojo.

Lo que claro estaba era que nadie era rival para él. Para aquel tutor…

Ahora todos estaban activando sus armas, pero era para "amenizar" el hecho, de algún modo u otro les hacia feliz que el Vongola no se hubiera casado con Kyoko…

Los demás se calmaron y empezaron a asimilar que su Jefe no estaba, Iemitsu rechinaba sus dientes, mando a Basil y a Orégano y demás subordinados a que buscaran, rastrearan e incluso por debajo de las piedras, buscaran algún rastro o pista…

El incidente dejo ciertos desconciertos en las Familias, Enma Kozato como Jefe de Shimon, realmente no hizo nada, simplemente se retiro y con una sonrisa solo murmuro… -"El estará bien… Confíen"-

Todos se quedaron extrañados ante tal comentario…

Adelheid sonrió levemente, y los Shimon´s, procedieron a partir a su propio hogar…

Kyoko se despertó después de 20 minutos…

Al ver como todo había quedado… Simplemente… Lloro descontroladamente…

Hasta que se durmió -_Quedo inconsciente_-

Todos sintieron algo de pena por ella, pero no podían hacer más… Era bastante claro quien era el que se llevo a su jefe…

-Reborn-san… ¿Qué estaría pensando?- murmuro el joven de ojos verdes…

-Creo que el chiquitín lo planeo desde hace mucho…- respondió Yamamoto serio…

-¿Qué?- se exalto.

-Como lo dije el…-

-Se enamoro de Tsunayoshi-kun- apareció Mukuro, mostrando un rostro realmente serio…

-¡Hibari! Hay que ir en busca del Decimo- grito un poco…

El azabache iba cerca de la entrada.

-Yo no tengo más nada que hacer… Herbívoro…- dijo simplemente y sin mas se fue…

-Oya~ Ave-kun tiene razón…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- miro serio Takeshi…

-Kufufu~ simplemente, ¿Por qué no se lo explicas tu mi querida Chrome?- chasqueo sus dedos…

Y de la nada apareció Dokuro Chrome… Dentro de una espesa y oscura niebla.

Sostenía su característico tridente…

-Hola…- saludo, bajito.

Todos se quedaron en silencio…

-Diles… Chrome…-

-E-Eh, el arcobaleno se llevo a Boss por un tiempo…- se quedo callada un momento- El volverá, y-yo lo se…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Iemitsu apareció…

-Ese imbécil de Reborn… ¡En donde esta!-

Chrome retrocedió e instintivamente coloco su tridente por delante de ella…

-Y-Yo se que Boss será feliz… Aunque eso…- se aferro a su arma- Aunque eso haya lastimado a Kyoko-chan…-

-Kufufuu~…-

Todos ya habían entendido…

Iemitsu simplemente suspiro y se arrodillo…

Nana apareció y con intuición de esposa, abrazo a su amado…

Quien correspondió su abrazo…

No muy lejos de ahí, en una azotea…

-Hibari~ Hibari~-

El azabache descansaba como en antaño solía hacerlo…

Y en un susurro dijo –"ya lo entendieron"…-

La avecilla estaba apoyada con sus ojos entrecerrados… en la rodilla de su dueño…

Aunque -_por ahora_- todo en Vongola se había calmado…

Algunos hasta se quedaron para ayudar a recoger las cosas… La comida y demás cosas se donaron y un poco quedo para la cena…

Todo por ahora lucia calmado solo necesitaban esperar -_aunque les resultaría imposible estar calmados_- y rezaban por que su jefe volviera un poco antes…

Si no… Todo se caería…

Aunque en estos momento Tsunayoshi, iba a ser "comido"…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ahora en una habitación un joven sin el saco de su traje de bodas yacía recostado.**_

_**-¿D-Donde?-**_

_**-Al fin despiertas…**_

_**-¿Qué?-**_

_**-Ahora…-**_

_**Lo besaba con lujuria… Y deseo…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡D-Detente! Ah!- el chico se encogía de temor.

Separándose de repente.

El pelinegro le besaba de nuevo… Pero esta vez era demasiado demandante y húmedo.

Esta faceta de su tutor le estaba asustando, además debido al humo su cuerpo se sentía todavía débil.

No sabía que pasaba, su mente estaba divagando… Pero él se sentía diferente…

Un tintineo se escuchaba…

-Eres una linda mascota… ¿Lo sabias?- le hablo casi en un ronroneo, mientras se acercaba a su cuello y aspiraba su dulce aroma.

-¿Q-Que?- se dijo mientras se observaba, sus ojos se abrieron en señal de que realmente estaba sorprendido- ¡O-Oh por Dios!- grito.

Su ropa no era la que tenía puesta, si no un conjunto demasiado sugestivo y ¿encantador? Pero no para el.

Tenía una holgada camisa, con unos pequeños shorts negros, en su cuello colgaba un cascabel en sus manos se localizaban unos guantes con forma de patitas de gato de color negro y con las almohadillas rosaditas y afelpadas -_ son guantes, así que puede mover sus dedos… _-… El objeto metálico en su cuello tintineaba al moverse, sin contar que sus manos estaban atadas en el cabeza de la amplia cama…

Con esas patitas de gato, se le antojaba darle duro y sin miramientos…

-¡Reborn! ¡Suéltame! – se enojo, que hasta pataleaba para intentar liberarse, tanto que intento sacar sus llamas, pero no podía…

-_"Q-Que carajos"- _se comenzaba, por primera vez a enojar.

No sabía por que Reborn le secuestro, y como si fuera poco, todavía le hace esa clase de "artimañas"…

-Oh… ¿Te estas revelando?- el otro tampoco se quedaba atrás…

Plenamente se coloco encima de Tsuna… Asegurando su agarre al delgado pero fornido cuerpo.

Haciendo que el castaño soltara un pequeño quejido.

-A-Ah, ¡suelta… ¡Ngh!- se escucho un gemido "quedito" ya que el mayor estaba lamiendo sus pezones, su cabeza se ocultaba o bien estaba dentro del pecho del castaño pero por la camisa sentía que los cabellos de Reborn le hacia cosquillas.

Su lengua jugaba con el botoncito color rosado, mientras que su mano apretaba y frotaba el del otro lado ambos se ponían rojo, ya que con el contacto lucían duros…

-Y-Yo… A-Ah…- ahora la mano de Reborn estaba en los pequeños shorts…

El castaño se intentaba resistir cerrando sus piernas…

Su maestro estaba siendo "salvaje"… Era tan diferente, al "Reborn que conocía"

-¿P-Por que?- pregunto, al menos quería saber por que su "tutor y amigo" le hacia algo como esto… Bueno aunque prácticamente le estaba obligando…

-Por que te amo…- respondió…

Desplegando esa inusual aura de sensualidad y deseo mal guardado, pero también de una tristeza palpable… Esta se hacia notar con un desdén algo notorio.

Pero mientras veía los apagados ojos oscuros, los dueños de estos se estaba desabrochando la camisa…

Con una mirada totalmente retorcida le susurro.

-Por eso, te haré mío, aun si es a la fuerza…-

Tsuna trago duro… Era como si su mente no procesara la información. Pero como era él no tuvo mas opción…

Aunque esto le costara su integridad… Y como no tenia mas alternativa…

Solo jalo el aire y "tiro" esas palabras…

-E-Esta bien…- murmuro bajo.

-¿Qué?-

-Que esta bien…- repitió un poco más alto.

-No me digas que…-

-De algún modo u otro, siempre termino haciendo lo que quieres…- dijo mientras miraba hacia un punto indefinido del lugar- Además… Tu… Me gustas…- susurro entre dientes.

El moreno se sorprendió.

-¿Entonces, si te suelto no huiras?-

-Ugh… N-No…-

Al menos quería asegurarse que no era un plan, como aquellos de las películas, en el cual dicen algo ~Bonito~ y luego se escapan… Pero bueno no es como si Tsuna fuera esa clase de persona.

Lo libero, y así el castaño fue a parar en la entrepierna de su definitivo "dueño"…

-Vamos Dame-Tsuna- lo alzo por debajo de sus brazos, y colocándoselo encima le susurro esa frase- Se que tu lo deseas también…-

Lamio su lóbulo… -Mgh…-

Reborn le despojo de la holgada camisa, depositando suaves besos y caricias… Marcando la base del cuello en la parte de atrás y cerca de los hombros y luego en la clavícula derecha…

Incluso una gran mordida le hizo.

Quería que todos notaran que el ya tenia dueño… Un dueño muy posesivo cabe resaltar.

Después de que la camisa fue apartada, el short también desapareció de inmediato…

Dejando como vino al mundo al castaño, él simplemente se termino de quitar la camisa, tirándola por ahí…

Ahora Reborn estaba sobre Tsuna, frotando su miembro con el del más pequeño. Aunque tenía su pantalón se sentía…

-Tú me tienes así- continuo, para luego tomar una de las manos contrarias y colocarla por encima de la tela en el miembro tan caliente y palpitante…

-ugh…- trago saliva, y sonrojándose como si fuera un semáforo en stop…

-No te preocupes, pronto gritaras para que no lo saque dentro de ti…- murmuro y se relamió los labios.

Ahora si, Tsuna no parecía un semáforo… Parecía una caldera…

Reborn seguía en su labor de chupar aquellos botoncitos rosados…

Tsuna, solo se movía, alzándose un poco, haciendo su miembro denotar que necesitaba "atenciones"…

Los dos se miraban fijos… Reborn se había lamido dos dedos, y con ello empezó a masturbar el miembro contrario.

-A-ah, mgh… ngh…- al escuchar esos gemiditos, soltó una sonrisa perversa…

-M-Mas… A-Ah…- el castaño suplicaba, aquella sensación de lo mojado y caliente de la saliva y su miembro tan palpitante… Era extraño… Pero a su gusto, delicioso…

Sorpresivamente, tomo al moreno del cuello y de un tiron le estaba besando…

Las lenguas se estaban entrelazando, intentando dominarse. La saliva salía por su comisura labial, mas un furioso carmesí adornando sus mofletes.

Aunque una risilla flojita, envió escalofríos al menor…

El beso aun no acababa y Reborn no soltaba el miembro de SU Tsuna…

.

.

¿Quién diría que seria el primero en gozar ese deseable cuerpo?

.

.

Pero ahora ya no quería más "juegos" ni nada, ¡Ahora solo quería "violar" esa pequeña entrada!

Tomando sus dedos, el pelinegro los metió en su boca, dejando a la vista de cierta persona su húmeda y juguetona lengua, Sawada quien tragaba saliva, como quien anhela agua… Pero el no quería eso, quería mas… Y un bufido se escucho.

El "pequeño" se cubría… La mirada de Reborn le ponía bastante nervioso… Aunque ya había hecho cosas que normalmente no haría…

En un movimiento que no esperaba, ahora estaba encima del otro.

-¿Ehh?-

A pesar de eso no podía apartar la mirada de la boca del Hitman. Restos de saliva salieron cuando saco sus dedos…

Este sonrió complacido, logro captar la atención de su pequeña mascota.

-A-ah- murmuro la mascota para lanzarse sobre la boca de Reborn…

Alzando inconscientemente sus caderas… De pronto sintió una intromisión en su entrada, que se contrajo…

Tsuna saboreaba la boca opuesta incluso se frotaba de arriba hacia abajo, ni siquiera al parecer noto que dos dedos estaban dentro de él

-Tranquilo- le susurro después, ya que intentaba expandirla. Y se volvió a quejar pero lo hizo mientras se besaban y sus lenguas se frotaban con insistencia, tocándose, dominándose… -_de nuevo_- esa entrada estaba tan caliente y se humedecía rápidamente.

-Aah. N-no… Ngh…- se quejo sensualmente cerca de la oreja contraria…

El cálido aliento le causo un cosquilleo. El oji-café estaba sonrosado… Gimiendo un poco bajo, hasta ronroneando se podría decir.

-_"Que lindo"- _pensó, Reborn.

Y en algo que no "calculo"… Tsuna se le monto encima. Auto-penetrándose, este quería tener algo dentro ¡pero de ya!...

La visión era sublime, ese chico tenía los ojos acuosos, demasiado sonrojado y con un poco de saliva por sus comisuras… Sus manos se apoyaban en su torso desnudo…

Y su movimiento no cambiaba, adentro y afuera, pero un poco mas rápido…

-Ngh… A-Ah…-

Luego de disfrutar la escena mas "porno" que había presenciado, se levanto y tumbo al otro, y empezó a penetrarlo rápido, el joven agarraba las sabanas en un acto desesperado-

-A-A-Ah! – gemía- A-A-h R-Reborn! A-Afmmm…-

-Tan estrecho, Tsk-

-R-Reborn ¡Aah! Ngh…-

-Mierda… Tsk- bramo, Reborn. Las patitas de gato se veían tan bien en Tsuna… Se sentía como si estuviera follandose a un animal en celo.

Tomo una de sus piernas y la coloco encima de su hombro…

-AAh!- no paraba de gemir…

Con la posición encontró su "punto sensible"

El castaño jadeaba caliente, y deseoso.

Se corrió… Manchando su estomago… y parte del pecho…

-A-Ah, M-Mas…-

-Ah, como digas… ah- siguió arremetiendo.

Este cargo al castaño, tomo ambas piernas y las alzo tantito. Ahora se encontraba en cuatro patas, la cara del animalito estaba pegada al colchón mientras sus caderas estaban alzadas y se movían de adentro hacia afuera, el pelinegro masturbaba el miembro del chico, que ya estaba soltando unas gotas de su semilla y por lo visto pedía a gritos atención.

Realmente el castaño, le demostró que tenia aguante, ya ni recordaba cuantas veces se había corrido…

Sin querer, volvió a colocar al castaño encima suyo -_su espalda descansaba en su pecho desnudo_-… a pesar de ser mayor, aun era ligero, y sin mas no notaron algo, un espejo delante de ellos, Reborn sonrió malicioso.

-S-se siente tan bien…-

-A-Ah… s-si aah, ngh…-

Al girar sus cabezas de besaron… Sus bocas calientes no dejaban de juguetear…

-Aaaah…- de improvisto el castaño se vino. -_de nuevo_-

Reborn también lo hizo, impactando la entrada y el interior de esta…

Pero el sentía que no era suficiente, no, quería mas, y esa cara de libidinosa también se lo decía.

Después de varias posiciones, Tsuna lucia perdido, junto con su mirada y sonrojado… Reborn le había "dado" hasta donde quiso…

La entrada de Tsuna se veía llena, tampoco el Hitman se quedo atrás, se corrió tanto como pudo, al igual que el Vongola.

Ahora lucían abrazados y el arcobaleno aspiraba el aroma que emanaba del cuello del "Cielo", aquel dulce y delicado olor…

Este irremediablemente quedo dormido… Nadie después de tanto "ajetreo" aguantaría tanto tiempo despierto.

Realmente no sabia como explicar el que Tsuna y el hubieran hecho ese tipo de cosas…

Sin ya mas nada en la mente, le quito los guantes y el cascabel… Lo acostó a su lado, y se arroparon…

Era tan cómodo tenerlo al lado…

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**

WTF?! *se hace muchos facepalm*

Espero les haya gustado TwT :D

Siento que fue muy porno xD

**Y… Espero sus:**

**-Insultos**

**-Piedrazos**

**-¿comentarios positivos / negativos?**

**TT_TT ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!**

**Si alguien leyó la "primera" versión del segundo capitulo, me disculpo de antemano e.e**

Cuando lo acabe de escribir me quede de:

" _O_O o-o o.O "¿que leñes hice?" _

**¿REVIEWS?**

* * *

***0*0*0* - GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS - *0*0*0***

**KIZUNAIRO: **espero te haya gustado…

**DIANA DI VONGOLA: **no se si quedo bien jeje… Pero me alegro de saber que me intentas animar, al menos por FB jeje

**ARIANNE NAMIKAZE: **De ¡¿Inesperado amor?! Ya me pondré a trabajar en ello.

**LEXIE-CHAN94: **Realmente me gustan tus Rv jeje espero no te haya decepcionado

*mode emo on* T_T

**MISSDINOSAUR: **La verdad ese detalle salió solo, hasta que me mencionaste eso de No.6 me acorde xD ejeje

**HIMENO SAKURA HAMASAKI: **jajaja eso más quisiera, Momo-chan, pero aah, ya pronto estaré en la Universidad D: por eso quiero acabar algunos, pero siento que no hay tanta atención en mis fics… Y eso me entristece pero bueno xd ._. LOL x3

**USASY-SAN: **jje aquí esta n-nU

**MARHAYA: **OOh, no se, no se *se cubre* espero te haya gustado… TwT y de mi lapt, yo espero que igual dure, y dure xD. Gracias por animarme.

**MIRAIDY R: **Realmente ya no se que mas puedo hacer jeje espero te haya gustado un poco…

**THE SCARLET GHOST: **En mi caso siempre he querido decir "Taxi, sigaa ese auto!" XD

**HIBARY-KYO: **No se si esto cumplió con tus expectativas… e.e .-. LOL es que no se, todo fue tan extraño.

**DESTRAIK: **Bien aquí esta… ._.

**BREEN: **Jajaja eso si, aunque como siempre, mi corazón será al 1827 XD

**BIANCHIXGOKUDERA25: **Nee-san, lamento que estés así, y ahora así estoy yo e.e… LOL aaah la escuela me abrumo bastante… Y de los fics, pues ya viste he actualizado… pero me faltan otros mas… Intentare poder escribir un poco mas… *después de terminar sus tareas*

**HIMEKO SUTCLIFF: ** O-Oh ¡Hola! Tiempo sin leerte, me alegra que estes por aquí ^^

**NATSUKYU: **Jeje no se si realmente comentes de nuevo, pero aun así muchas Gracias por comentar y animarme :3 y los "puppy eyes" no funcionan conmigo XD soy inmune por tantas cosas e.e jajaja Ok no xD

**KANA12: **Creo que en este cap, se vio lo "malo" que pudo llegar a ser xD *creo* y bien, me gusta que les agrade lo que hago, aunque a veces siento que no es suficiente, pero ah xD todo por ayudar (¿?) :P

**PIFFLE PRIINCESS: **Me atreví, por que soy la autora jajaja ok, bueno, sinceramente es por que hasta ahí me dio la inspiración ._. Gomen XD

**CATUNACATY: **Me alegra que te guste xD y pues bueno, vere que pasa con los reviews siguientes… La verdad no haré algo mas, *como otro fic lineal* por que moriré D: no he acabado los que tengo ya seria mucho uff XD D: y ya casi entro a la Universidad, y eso significa mucha presión T.T *por ahora. Ya vendrán exámenes y esas cosas (¿?) * En fin Gracias :D nos leemos en los prox.

**¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Y más que nada leer…**

**Dejare abierto el "buzón de quejas u/o sugerencias…"**

***por eso aun no pondré "Complete"***

**PD: EL FIC DE ¡¿INESPERADO AMOR?! *CREO* PROBABLEMENTE LE CAMBIARE EL NOMBRE… JEJE Y QUIZA EL RESUMEN… ;P **

**Me despido… **

**31-01-2013… / 2:35am**

**Si desvarió entiendan… *miren la hora***

**Mouuu no sean malas… TwT**

**Ciao! Ciao!**


End file.
